shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The SkyGlider
|affltion=The Skyline Pirates |first=New Horizon! Chapter 3 }} The is the ship owned by The Skyline Pirates it is a Galleon and was bought by Nova Blade ( The Blur ) for 500,000,000. After of course being given to Chujitsuna, Butler of the Blade Family Household as a birthday present from Destiny Blade. It is one of the most unique ships in the one piece world. The ship has its own legend, being the flagship of a large fleet called the Skyslicers. Known for its vast legion of air gliding ships, which once were known for ruling the grand line. Before the mighty Roger era however, the fleet was rumored to fall victim to mother nature. Gliding through the sky into a freak storm of multiple layered typhoons. The Skyglider was the only survivor of the fleet, making it rumored to be a cursed ship as well. It is known for its fearsome strength and maintaining a record as the largest ship ever made by Adam Wood. Ship Design/Appearance Coming Soon... Rooms and Sections Captains Quarters Work in progress . . . Medics Unit The Medics unit is on the right front of in the second level of the ship, It is filled with item's from all over, on the left there is a bookcase filled with Leo's Medical journal's, and beside it is a relatively smaller bookcase filled with Ruby's diary's and medical journals. There are 5 level's of shelves at the back filled with medical supplies such as medicines, tablets, bandages, etc. on the right their is a pile of paper, a quill and some ink, on a desk with a chair beside it. In the center are 3 Patient beds. There is a door in the corner that lead's to the other half of the room, in there is a Golden coloured double bed. surrounded by a beach style wallpaper with a photo of the entire crew smiling and mucking about above the bed. There is also a large cupboard containing Leo's and Ruby's clothes. Kitchen Where Salamander prepare the dishes, Also where Drake used to prepare the dishes before Salamander. The Kitchen has a large U-shaped island holds centre stage with generous peripheral seating around the central chef station. A magnificent ensemble of raised-panel, solid alder cabinetry features dual-tone distressed and antiqued finishes in créme and black glazes. With true gourmet convenience, the full complement of appliances includes dual wall ovens and a warming drawer alongside the professional range with bar fridge and paneled Sub-Zero amenities. It Also has a soft-close drawer system with recycling centres and a host of functional storage for wine glasses and bottles, illuminated cabinets are further enhanced with antique French lite-style leaded glass. Well-articulated in every detail, the hardware reveals cohesive styling with oil-rubbed bronze handles in an antique finish. It also has huge range of cabinet styles Gym Work in progress . . . Target Room Work in progress . . . Duel Room The Deal Room is the front left of the third level, It is a large room and has its own little battleground, the battleground is a grassy plain's, There is a large blackboard on the wall beside the door, with a few piece's of chalk on it, there is also two bench's beside the blackboard. Drakes Room Drakes room is located on the right of the second floor, it is a relatively small room. As you walk in on the left side in order are two book cases, the first is filled with Ittoryu fighting style books, the second is filled with Nintoryu fighting style books, Then there is a display case with a glass front that open's and shut's for Drake to store/display his sword and lance, then there are another two bookcases, the third filled with lance fighting style books the fourth filled with basic novel's and book's. The head of the bed is located at the center of the back wall facing toward's the door, next to it is a small wooden locker, it contain's Drake's journal in the top drawer and sentimental thing's in the other two. There is a cupboard that takes up half of the right side of Drake's room, inside it is filled as a shrine to Drake's deceased Wife and Child, a photo of the three is in the center with a picture of his Wife on the right and of his child on the left, it is surrounded by candles, The huge candles on the shelf above the shrine represent's the year's since their murder, there are currently 5 (Before time skip) candles on the shelf. Beside the cupboard and on the right, beside the door, is an Adam Wood armor stand, It is the only wood able to hold the weight of Drake's armor. On the left beside the door on the wall is a mirror and below it a sink, around the mirror are pictures of the crew, each and every morning Drake washes his face and hands and then looks himself in the mirror. Ices Room Work in progress . . . Petals Room You will find less texture and colors in petals bedroom. Lacquered finish furniture with chrome and stainless steel Accent. White walls, white ceilings and neutral color pallet for the furnishings, fabrics and accessories highlight geometric shaped furniture. Granite or linoleum is used for flooring in modern bedroom designs. Large glass windows are left bare without curtains to incorporate outdoor landscapes into indoors. Wall art and accessories in a modern bedroom are minimum, but with striking shape and form to make a great visual impact. Primos Room Work in progress . . . Experimentation Room Work in progress . . . Lookout Tower Work in progress... Tarakudo's Room In the middle of the room is a tatami flooring, he also has sliding doors (fusuma), rather than hinged doors between rooms. It has a tokonoma (alcove for decorative items), they also have traditional Japanese fireplace setting, complete with a sunken table and low sofas. Within the room is a single bed. Justice Room Work in progress . . . Scarlett Kennedys Room This room has a dark finish and classic design of the bedroom creates a traditional styled collection that enhance the beauty and atmosphere of the bedroom decor. The deep black finish flows smoothly over the traditional shaped moulding and dentil accents to capture the sophistication of great traditional styled furniture. With a subtle decorative pattern accenting some of the panels beautifully complementing the rich finish, The room contains a Queen size bed, a closet, a dresser, and some comfy sofas among other things such as numerous instruments. Mikes Room Where Mike Sleeps This Room takes up the entire fourth and final level at the bottom of the ship, its a vast long room, Its colouring is white and there is a large white bed in the center, there are rock sized and shaped pieces of steel where Mike practises his punching strength. There are pictures of a younger Scarlett and him, there is also a large picture of the entire crew smiling. at the back end of the room is a large funnel with one hole splitting into the two fire cannons that make the ship glide through the air. Prison Cells The Prison consists of a bright, spacious room with a comfortable bedding, a study, a gym to stay fit and other such tidbits that a normal prison inmate can only dream of. To be accurate, its conditions are far greater than most prison cells in the world. Luna D Caprio's Room Work in progress . . . Daemon D. Blaze's Room Work in progress . . . Calico Kid's Room Work in progress . . . History Trivia Here is a vast list of things you wouldn't really know or notice about the SkyGlider. * A vast majority of decorations on the inside of the ship are treasures and items stolen or 'acquired' from the numerous islands that the Skylines have visited. * There is actually a secret room inside the captains quarters that has a memento of each memory the Skylines share or have. For example, there is a blade family coat of arms for when Nova had first obtained his ship and visited his birth home for the first time in 20+ years. There is also the collar that used to belong to King the dog, a jar of sand labelled "From Con with love" and several other memorabilia from past events during the skylines lifespan. That last noted memorabilia is a photograph of the entire Dawn Breakers squad that Nova used to lead back in his revolutionary days. It is hung high up in the center of the wall facing the hidden door. * About 40% - 60% of the ship actually goes unused, as the Galleon is meant to hold several hundred people, with several in each room, each skylines room is quite spacious. Allowing the skylines to have several guest rooms, prisons and lavatories. * The rooms are designed and decorated personally by Rose Diamond, followed by assistance then from Justice Angel who was then followed by Luna D. Caprio. Which then had them literally form a 'bedroom committee', where they would judge each crew mates room and redesign it to fit the personality of the occupier. Truth be told, they were pretty good at it. Category:Ships Category:New Horizon! Category:1NF3RNO Category:Skyline Pirates